


Piano Sonata No. 5 in C minor, Op. 10, No. 1

by minshuas



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minshuas/pseuds/minshuas
Summary: “I could kiss you forever," Wooseok admits. And that's the plan.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Challenge #4 - Kiss Kiss Fall in Love





	Piano Sonata No. 5 in C minor, Op. 10, No. 1

**Author's Note:**

> i just apologize for what this is.  
> also i just really felt the title and if this work was longer then i probably could make an analysis on why i really feel this title, but since it is so short i can't get into the complexity of piano sonata #5 rn...

Open mouths press together. Hot breath spills onto heated skin. Someone whimpers. Knees grow weak. “You took too long.” Wooseok whines, “You were supposed to find me earlier.” 

Laughing against his lips, Jinhyuk nods. “I know. I didn’t think you’d be  _ ruling  _ the nation. I thought we might lay low.” There’s amusement in his tone that fuels Wooseok’s desperation. He presses closer to Jinhyuk, not paying attention to the thrum of orchestra music from the ballroom. 

“Crown prince,” he juts his chin out in pride. “I thought it might call your attention.” 

“It did. I didn’t know we could pick to rule a country though. You see, I might have fancied myself your rival if I had known.” Jinhyuk jests, but Wooseok frowns. “Joking. I’m happy to be faithfully serving my lordship.” 

“Oh, shut up,” Wooseok snaps. “Prove your faithfulness through more actions. Less words.” He raises an eyebrow, tempting Jinhyuk to fall for the bait. 

He bites. 

♮

“I’m Wooseok.” He says. It is the name he’s given himself even though they aren’t supposed to have names. 

The man across from him smiles, reaching out his hand. “Jinhyuk.” 

♮

“You order the same thing every time.” Jinhyuk laughs, writing  _ Wooseok  _ down on the cup. “I thought we wouldn’t bump into each other this lifetime, but your order gave you away. You have  _ got  _ to stop adding peppermint. It’s nasty.” 

Looking up from his nails, Wooseok feels his knees getting weak.  _ Damn him _ . He hadn’t been able to recognize him. That hardly ever happens when they are in the same lifetime. “It’s like mint choco, but in coffee form… Plus I only like that or—” 

“—Strongly brewed with whipped cream. Such a weirdo. I would go back and prevent the invention of coffee if I could.” Jinhyuk shakes his head, but nonetheless he makes Wooseok a mint choco latte. 

“Are you really trying to convince me that no one else orders that?” He asks skeptically, looking back up at the signpost. They have a specialty drink. It is Wooseok’s order. His chest feels tight all of a sudden. While it would be quite sexy to jump the counter, Wooseok doesn’t have the physicality for that, so he crosses behind the divider. It isn’t the right time or place, but he presses Jinhyuk against the counter and kisses him, hard. “You  _ have  _ to stop being so…  _ you _ . I hate it.” 

“You love it,” Jinhyuk teases, nipping at Wooseok’s nose. He does. 

♮

The end of the world has been predicted many times. Wooseok had never thought he would be there when it actually happened though. Especially, he never thought he’d be there without Jinhyuk. He feels lost.

Traveling miles and miles across deserted land, then traveling back across it has led Wooseok nowhere. They have a system. If they can’t find each other, then they have coordinates that are familiar to them. Mostly, between lifetimes, those coordinates stay the same. The locations always change. Like, in this lifetime, they have led Wooseok to an abandoned city. Too much nuclear damage to want to stay, he supposes. 

Quietly, he traverses to what looks like the city’s courthouse. Ash may fall down like rain around him, but he will  _ not  _ die before having kissed Jinhyuk.  _ Every lifetime.  _ They would spend  _ every lifetime  _ together. That moment would exist, ad. infinitum. 

His lungs ache, but he pushes through the doors. They creak open slowly, rusted and destroyed by this war. When the doors are finally hauled open, he comes face-to-face with a knife. “Do it,” he juts his chin up, unafraid. “You can hold me while I die.” 

Jinhyuk’s hand shakes as he moves the knife away from Wooseok’s throat. He looks like shit, but so does Wooseok. “I missed you. I missed you so much.” There are tears streaming down his face, but Wooseok can’t bear to look at him. Saying goodbye and waiting for the end are always the worst parts. It doesn’t matter if there’s another lifetime out there for them. Saying goodbye never gets any easier. 

They know they are at the end of this one. 

“I missed you too, loser.” Naivety is Wooseok’s specialty. “Are you going to kiss me?” It doesn’t always happen like this, but Wooseok likes the vulnerable moments the most. He likes to feel Jinhyuk’s humanity. He doesn’t understand why their souls know each other so intimately, but he knows that he never wants to lose this connection. The way that Jinhyuk trembles as he steps closer makes Wooseok stop breathing. There are no words. He just wants Jinhyuk. 

When their lips touch, Wooseok reaches up to tangle his fingers in the collar of Jinhyuk’s shirt. He never wants to stop. The world could end around them right this second and he would never leave the safety of Jinhyuk’s arms wrapped around his waist. This is where he wants to exist. Only here.

♮ 

Time passes. Wooseok realizes that Jinhyuk is like him. Words like  _ lifetime  _ and  _ eternities _ and  _ reincarnation  _ don’t scare him. His head is in Wooseok’s lap like it is a safe place. “I’m in love with you, I think.” Jinhyuk says offhandedly, as though they are talking about the weather. 

For the first time in a millenia, Wooseok’s heart soars. He feels uneasy, but elated.  _ Love _ , he tries to say it, but he’s never known it before now. “You think?” He opts for snarkiness, biting his tongue. 

“I hope I can find you next lifetime and the lifetime after that. Just to have this moment with you.” He says, ignoring Wooseok’s feeblemindedness. His fear of intimacy doesn’t phase Jinhyuk who gives love so freely. He’s incredible.

Humming, Wooseok cards his fingers through Jinhyuk’s hair. “What moment?” He asks, trying not to be pulled in by him. It only works when he’s not looking directly at him. 

“This one,” Jinhyuk’s voice drops to a whisper. One hand against the nape of his neck and he pulls him in. It starts with this first kiss. 

  
  
  



End file.
